Naruto: Savior's Ascension
by MKTerra
Summary: A fic idea that I've had rolling around the ol noodle for a while now. Naruto becomes the Rokudaime instead of Danzo... What will happen...? I guess I should know, since I'm writing it... After Pein arc. Pairings secret at this moment!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alright, MK_ here with a fanfic idea that's been knocking around upstairs for a while… And I'm also putting my other Naruto story Leafen Rebellion up for adoption since I seem to have written myself into the proverbial shithole with that one and I'm too busy to play around with it, as well as the fact that I've totally lost interest in it… SO if anyone is interested, let me know!

Anyway, this is a deviation from canon and starts at the aftermath of the fight with Pein, where the Council is choosing the next Hokage. It's not a stretch to say that the first premise of this fic I got from "A Kage's Duty" but since that hasn't been updated in forever-ness, I think I can get away with that first plot borrowing. Aside from the first seeds of the story, it's all me.

This story also revolves around a large theory that I have come up with regarding Naruto and his heritage, so there will be a Naruto with a bloodline… You might be surprised at how I make this work… Heheheheh.

Disclaimer: Only doin' this once, folks. I do not own Naruto, any of its characters or associated properties. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and whomever is permitted to distribute it for a profit.

Naruto: Savior's Ascension

Chapter One

**Konoha Village Council Room** (interim)

"It seems that there is need of another Hokage, since Tsunade-hime is comatose at this present time. Any suggestions?" The wrinkled old Fire Daimyo states/asks. "It's a pity that Jiraiya is dead… I liked him."

A few of the civilian members murmured among themselves, and the shinobi section did likewise. Finally, Danzo stood up and clacked his cane on the ground.

"Yes Danzo?"

"I would like to take the position." Danzo announced. "It was Hiruzen Sarutobi's idealistic policies that allowed this destruction to occur, and I'm not naïve as he was to believe that things irrelevant to being a shinobi such as love could defend a village like this."

"I see."

"And not only was the Yondaime a student of one of Sarutobi's _own_ students, he is dead as well, along with the teacher himself." Danzo explains, walking the length of the table. "And just recently, the Godaime had been disabled. You see where this pattern is going? I will break the cycle that has been created by the Sandaime and make Konoha greater than it ever has been!"

"You make an excellent argument Danzo, but I would like to see if the shinobi side of the shinobi village has any suggestions." The Fire Lord stated. "I'm curious about the Uzumaki boy though, since they are related to the Senju, if I'm remembering correctly…"

Murmurs started breaking out through the civilian side, and Danzo sneered with his visible eye.

"Tsunade-hime is a Senju, and look at what that resulted in." Danzo pointed out. "If anything, that should be an argument _against_ Uzumaki even being considered. I have no personal grudge against the boy or what he holds, but he is not mature or intelligent enough to run this village."

"Troublesome… Isn't the Hokage supposed to be the strongest shinobi in the village…?" Shikaku asked. "Which makes me wonder where _you_ were during the attack… Isn't the Hokage supposed to protect the village with his or her life…? You weren't out there fighting with the rest of us, so I can guarantee you do not have our vote, Danzo."

"Hmph. Well how about that woman Uzumaki has following him…? She was a member of Akatsuki, in case you haven't forgotten…"

"Konan? She served only Pein, and since he left Naruto to complete his task of bringing peace to the world, she pledged herself to him." Kakashi said, just walking in on a crutch. "Inoichi already interrogated her, and will be inducted into Konoha's forces."

"And who exactly gave you the authority to do that?" Danzo snapped.

"We all agreed on it." Hiashi stated. "She will be an invaluable addition to our forces, and since her loyalty lies with Naruto-sama, we will have no problems with her since he will never betray the village."

"Naruto-_sama_…?" The Fire Daimyo repeated curiously. "He must be quite highly regarded if the Hyuuga leader refers to someone like that."

"He is currently the strongest shinobi in Konoha, and one of the strongest in the world. He defeated Pein where the whole village could not. To not pay the proper respect would be an insult." Hiashi explained. "And haven't you heard, Danzo…? He is much more mature than you give him credit. Besides, he would have an assistant, like all the Hokages that came before."

"Then who could possibly be spared to do that task that is a shinobi?" Danzo was getting furious, but outwardly kept his face steeled and neutral.

"How about Kurenai-chan?" Koharu suggested. "She is unable to be an active Kunoichi since she's pregnant, and I'm sure she'll enjoy serving the village that way, since she hates being treated like an invalid."

"Then it's settled!" The Fire Daimyo announced, clapping his hands together once. "Naruto Uzumaki will be named the Rokudaime Hokage!"

The council clapped and nodded to each other, confident that the blonde teen will do just fine. Meanwhile, Danzou had left with one thought.

"_This isn't over yet…"_

TBC!

Sorry it's so short, but it's a prologue. Read and Review, folks!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alrighty then, folks…! Here's the first non-really short chapter of Savior's Ascension! I really don't have much to say here, so let's get the show on the road!

N:SA Chapter 2

"So, Uzumaki-dono, it is with great pride I give you the title of Rokudaime Hokage!" The Fire Daimyo announced. Naruto didn't move, standing still as a statue. Kakashi lazily waved his hand in front of his face, even snapping a couple times. Nothing.

"… I think we broke him…" Kakashi mumbled after a minute. Konan performed some hand signs and a small deluge of ice-cold water drenched Naruto, causing him to splutter and yell indignantly. Konan formed a small smile at his actions before pointing at whom he was in the presence of at that moment. Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Naruto bowed and accepted the offered robes and hat with whatever dignity he had left at that moment, being drenched as he was.

Never in his wildest dreams did he actually think he would become Hokage like this: and truthfully, he wanted Tsunade to be the one to hand over the hat… But emergencies like this one call for heroes, and apparently Naruto was that hero at that point in time.

"I accept this honor with all my heart and soul." Naruto announced, face uncharacteristically serious. "I will defend Konoha and its people with all my being!"

"That is wonderful to hear, Rokudaime-dono." The Daimyo smiles, shaking Naruto's hand. "I believe you have guests in your office though, and they are here to see the Hokage… I think I'll leave you to it!"

Naruto nodded, still shell shocked. He looked at the robe in his hands, and looked at Konan whom nodded. Then he looked at Kakashi who had his eye crinkled up in his trademark eye-smile, motioning for Naruto to put the robe on.

"It's sad that Ero-sennin isn't here to see this…" Naruto finally said, thinking fondly of his perverted teacher. "Hopefully, Baa-chan will wake up soon and see…"

Konan felt a small twinge in her heart, since she could have stopped Nagato at that time, but hindsight is 20/20, as she wouldn't have had any clue that she would be standing where she is at this moment… Kakashi offered up a small prayer for the soul of the late Toad Sage before placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm sure that he's proud of you, wherever he is." Kakashi offers consolingly.

"And Dad would be too…" Naruto smiles sadly.

"Yeah… Minato-sensei too… But your mother would whack you on the head for being depressed like this after achieving something you've wanted to achieve your whole life."

"My… Mom?" Naruto asked.

"I'll talk about her on the way to your office… You should put your robe on; I want to see how you look in it." Naruto looked at the robe in his hands again before finally nodding his head in confirmation to himself, slipping the robe on over his shoulders.

"How do I look?"

"If your hair was longer, you'd look almost exactly like him…" Kakashi admitted, astounded at the resemblance.

"Hah… Maybe I should let it grow out a little bit, ne Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi chuckled at that.

"If you want. Now, I think we should get going; those messengers from Kumo are liable to get annoyed by the wait." Naruto nodded and left the tent he was in. Konan followed suit, not saying a word. Kakashi watched both of them leave the tent before hobbling out himself.

888888888888888888888

"Ugh, where is the Hokage? This is really pissing me off!" A dark skinned kunoichi growled. A dark skinned teenage boy with a sucker looked pensive.

"What if they couldn't choose the next Hokage…? Maybe the candidates have to fight to the death and they ended up killing each other and now they have to arrange a funeral for them…?"

"Ugh, shut the hell up Omoi!"

"Karui, Omoi, be quiet." The third member of the team ordered, a (very) busty pale blonde girl with equally pale skin that was rubbing the back of her neck. "My back hurts…"

"It's because of those bazookas you call breasts!" Karui shouted. "You could suffocate an enemy shinobi in them!

"I think you're jealous." Omoi pointed out. Karui blushed and smacked her sheathed sword on his head angrily. Before the violence could escalate any more, the tent flap opened up, a blonde teenager in the Hokage robes walking in; followed by a woman with blue hair in a topknot and wearing a form fitting bodysuit. Soon after that, Hatake Kakashi hobbled in on his crutch. Karui and Samui couldn't help but blush at the young man when they looked at his torso, which was only covered by a skintight white T-shirt. Naruto decided to forgo his orange jacket, since it was almost completely destroyed and there hasn't been any time to fix it up at all. He quickly took notice of his guests and sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Heh, sorry I'm late. The old farts couldn't decide all that quickly." He said. Kakashi elbowed him in the ribs. "Oh! Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto at your service! Whatcha need?"

The Hokage shook everyone's hands and went to sit in the ultra comfy chair that somehow survived Pein's assault. The how and whys will be answered later, as soon as someone can figure out where Tsunade's Sake stash is. The man with the lollipop handed him the sealed envelope.

The ladies were somewhat… Less enamored than before due to Naruto's casual attitude, but realized that he was chosen for a reason when reading the message, his face got a murderous look on it, killing intent leaking everywhere. Kakashi was curious, so he made a motion to see if he could have permission to see the note. Naruto handed it to the limping man with the scowl still on his face. Kakashi's visible eye widened after a moment and put it down with a defeated sigh.

"So it's come to this then…" Kakashi muttered. Naruto banged his fist on the replacement table, cracking it and nearly breaking it in half.

"That idiot…" He growled. "I thought we could help him… Bring him back to Konoha…!"

"Naruto, I…"

"No, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto interrupted. "This can't be forgiven! We… _I_ can't let this slide!"

"What about Sakura…?" Kakashi asked. "She'll take this quite hard."

"I know… But, this has to be done… Otherwise I'll be next." Naruto mumbled out. "Uchiha Sasuke is to be killed on sight, on order of the Rokudaime Hokage…"

Naruto painstakingly put his seal on the orders, and gave it to Kakashi to deal with. Then he took out a piece of parchment and with tears threatening to pour down his cheeks, he wrote his approval to the Raikage. Some of them spilled on the parchment, but he ignored them. After signing it, the response was sealed and handed to the Kumo messenger team, whom saluted and left quickly. Naruto slumped back in his chair, he looked at Konan and sighed.

"Konan, did I do the right thing…?"

"Yes, you did." She answered. "I'm sure Madara has twisted Sasuke's mind beyond all hope of recovery…" The two sat in silence for several minutes before someone rapped on the metal plate outside of the tent.

"Yes…?"

"I was asked to report to the Hokage's tent to be your assistant."

"Is that you, Kurenai-sensei? Come in." Kurenai walked in, not showing any real emotion. The death of Asuma hit her hard, and her miscarriage caused by Pein's attack seemed to suck all the joy out of her entire being… In short, the Genjutsu Mistress looked like she had been through shit…

"Hokage-sama." She said, bowing. Naruto frowned.

"Please, just call me Naruto… You know how much I care for formalities, ne?"

Kurenai chuckled softly, standing back up. She looked around, stopping when her red ringed eyes met Konan's amber eyes.

"Why is she here…?" She asked, genuinely curious. "If you already have an assistant, why am I needed here…?"

"I am here as…" She paused, thinking on the correct explanation. "As a favor to my dead sensei…"

"Besides, I am useless when it comes to things like paperwork, despite my paper ninjutsu." She added, cocking her head to the side, one eyebrow up and a finger on her chin. "It really doesn't make that much sense, now that I think about it…"

"But I suppose I could help out." She finished, shrugging at the end.

"It's not as if there is much paperwork we need to be worrying about at this time: we're in a tent after all…" Naruto pointed out. Konan nodded in hopeful agreement. Kurenai disagreed.

"That's incorrect… There's going to be a lot of it incoming, especially with all the contractors and merchants that are going to be aiding in the reconstruction of Konoha." Kurenai said, crushing Naruto and Konan's dreams of training to beat Madara and Sasuke. The poignant silence was broken by Naruto's exasperated cry.

"…That _sucks_!"

8888888888888888888

"So, Naruto's the Hokage, huh?" Sakura asked Kakashi. She had read a copy of the decree concerning Sasuke, and burst into tears. She had just regained her composure. "I don't want to believe that he gave that order… I just _can't_ believe it!"

"Sakura, calm down… Naruto did this for the well-being of the village… It was hard for him to do." Kakashi offered. "Sasuke is beyond saving now. He realized that, and signed his death warrant knowing that Konoha will be his next target if he didn't."

Yamato entered the medical tent exhausted and flopped on a couch that had been salvaged from Kami knows where and sighed.

"I'm exhausted…! How did the Shodai do this?" He moaned, dragging a palm down his face. " 'Okay! Now another one!' … Easy for you to say…."

"Rough day, Tenzou?" Kakashi asked through an eye smile. Yamato merely gave him the ghoul stare, to which Kakashi chuckled nervously to. "I take it that is a yes…"

"What do _you_ think, sempai…? I'm the only one in the known world that can do this…! Making houses from nothing isn't easy!" The anbu rants on some more, but Sakura and Kakashi tune it out.

"What's going to happen next…?" Sakura asked. Kakashi looked pensive for a moment before shrugging.

"The most we can do right now is rebuild the village. Naruto knows what needs to be done, so we don't need to worry about things going awry under his leadership."

"If you had said that three years ago, I would have laughed in your face, Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura admitted, giggling a bit. "But I have faith in him."

Kakashi nodded in agreement.

888888888888888888888888888

"Okay, what's this one…? A requisition form for… Seriously…? Wow. I didn't know that they needed to run these things by the Hokage…"

"What is it Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

"I… I don't want to say… Let's leave it at that, ne?" Naruto responded, blushing. Kurenai glared at him, causing him to glare back. Konan casually picked the form up and glanced it over.

"Oh my!" She blushed. Naruto and Kurenai broke away from their match at the furiously blushing paper mistress who started to have steam come from her ears.

"Augh! What _is_ so interesting that it must be hidden from your secretary?" Kurenai shouted. She practically teleported across the tent and snatched the form from Konan's clutches. As she read it, she felt her blood pressure rise (and not in the way that's good for everyone around her) and ticks started showing on her forehead.

"**WHAT THE HELL?**"

Naruto quickly replaced himself with the chair at his desk and hid under it. Konan realized that she had left the oven in her apartment on, despite not having either. On the list was the incoming inventory of a sex store that was destroyed in the attack by Pein. Normally, this wouldn't be so bad; but there were some exceptionally detailed images of the products that were listed. Naruto had been traveling with the Grand Lord of all Perverts through Magical Boobie Land for nigh three years, so he wasn't really fazed by seeing them, but was still a bit embarrassed that there was a shop selling them in Konoha.

Konan, being in a place like Ame for most of her life which had been ravaged by civil war and oppression for longer than she had been alive. Such things were not known by her, but by what most of them resembled (cough cough), she put the pieces together and thoughts started running through her head like a train that had been derailed… Though a better comparison would be 'running through her head like a rabbit orgy.' The difference is beside the point. Long story short; Konan had a sexual rebirth overload. They grow up so fast, don't they…?

Kurenai was emitting an aura that promised indignant female destruction, and soon. To whom the destruction is promised is yet to be determined... Naruto silently prayed that it wasn't him. Not even a kage is immune to the fury of an enraged woman when it comes to perversity for some reason...

"Soo... Uh... I think it should be approved..." Naruto nervously announced. Kurenai's head creaked slowly to face Naruto's, with eyes that could make Izanagi wet himself. Gathering what was left of his courage, he decided to clarify the decision.

"Look, Kurenai-sensei, Konoha normally doesn't meddle with private businesses like these, but since we're in a state of emergency it has to be done. This place already existed before Pein's attack, and not giving them the supplies to keep their livelyhood going should be criminal."

Kurenai felt a blush rise on her cheeks in embarrasment.

"S-so, you're not doing this because your a pervert...?"

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head and said, "well, I was travelling with ero-sennin for quite a long time, and I would be lying if I didn't say I didn't become a _slight_ pervert..." Kurenai's eyes narrowed, Naruto immediately flailed his hands placatingly in front of him. "Don't hit me! It's not like I'm going to leer at every pretty woman that walks by me! I mean, I'll give nice compliments, but..."

"Are you saying that I'm not pretty...?" Kurenai responded, arms crossed and foot tapping. Konan realized what she was saying and joined in the gesture.

"Konan? Not you _too_!" He cried.

"Well, Naruto-kun...?" Konan asked impatiently. "What do you think of us? Tell us e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g." Naruto took a deep breath, accepting his punishment. He had to do this. Well, at least he can say he died being the Hokage. His only regret was not being able to start a family...

"Well, Kurenai-sensei, you have a beautiful face, and the wavy dark hair that frames your face draws me into your enchanting red eyes... Your body is nothing short of near perfection, with no extra body fat and not too little either, the perfect combination for being a kunoichi; and your chest and hips are the envy of many other women in the village, despite not being as well endowed as Konan... I could lose track of time staring at your long, toned legs..."

"W-wow." Kurenai mumbled.

"And Konan, your golden eyes entrance me, making me forget many of the problems I have in my life, as well as many of the pains I've endured to get to where I am... Your blue hair is exotic, and I love it quite a lot. You are curvier than Kurenai-sensei, but once you get to a certain degree of perfection like the both of you have, there is no winner in beauty. Both of you are perfect in my eyes."

Konan just felt it was appropriate to hide her blush with her hands.

"I'm not a shallow guy though, as personality is a huge factor as well..." Naruto mused aloud. "I only hope I can actually find someone as great as you two who'll go for someone like me..."

Konan and Kurenai looked at each other and frowned. Meanwhile, Naruto was wondering why he was still conscious. Normally not one to doubt his blessings, he was still concerned with the silence of the two women in his presence, so he decided to ask what was wrong. Konan launched herself at Naruto in a flying hug, kissing him fiercely. Kurenai shoved the ex-Akatsuki member off when she broke the kiss to take a breath and took her spot.

Naruto's reaction was three-fold: first was the thought of being killed, then the thought of _"what the hell are they doing?"_ and then _"O-oh Kami... She tastes wonderful..."_. The next reaction was physical, blood gorging a certain male appendage in the sign of approval of what was going on. Finally, he passed out, the last image being one he surmised was that of two goddesses waiting on him.

TBC!

Yeah, I know that little thing at the end really makes the romance unrealistic, but look at it this way: Kurenai went into premature labor during Pein's attack (in my story at least) so the hormones are still running rampant throughout her system, and hearing such well thought out and poetic compliments doled out to her shut down her inhibitions temporarily. As for Konan, I suspect she has never heard things being said to her like that in such a heartfelt manner due to the constant strife and civil war of Amegakure. Toss in a little desperation of some sort and ya got a glomp of affection. It's not actual love, mind.

Anyway, a couple things. For fans of Sci-fi and fantasy put into one story, check out my original story Scion's Grimoire. It's on this site, and it lacks a real large amount of serious criticism... Translation; IT NEED MORE REVIEWS! The easiest way to find it is just look for it on my profile, where the rest of my stories are shown. It's the one under mythology.

Second order of business, my other Naruto fanfic Leafen Rebellion is still up for adoption, since I has no fuckin' clue where to go with it. Just PM me if you're interested.

As usual, read and review! A psychosomatic response is ingrained into my brain to reviews: they instinctively make me wish to write more, since I will crave more reviews... It's a wonderful cycle, isn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories for so long... I _could_ give a list of excuses longer than the U.S. Constitution, but that would more than double the planned length of this chapter.

Despite how much I hate his character's choices, I can't hate Sasuke as much as I really want to, since his English Voice actor is an acquaintance of mine... Not a huge one, but he follows me on twitter with his VoVoiceactor account. The guy's so nice, it's ridiculous! I interviewed him last year for a project, and this is what went down at one point:

Me: "I still can't believe that you're really letting me interview!"

Yuri Lowenthal: "Oh, I had some free time and I'm actually having fun, so it's not a problem."

Me: "No, seriously, you're really nice to be doing this. I appreciate it a lot!"

Yuri: *chuckles* "Thanks. I tend to play a lot of assholes though... No idea why."

And after that, we talked about the recording shenanigans that went on for Guren Lagann, I quoted some of my favorite lines that he's done, it was fun. I did paraphrase what was said a little bit, since this was over a year ago, but "I play a lot of assholes though" is a direct quote. I shit you not.

I can hate on the Japanese Sasuke as much as I want; in the manga too, but when it's in English, well... Yep.

Now for some rants. Yay! (Fans/readers/new haters: Aw, what the hell?) Why, oh WHY is the Sharingan so damn overpowered...? Without it, the Uchiha are practically nothing! Anyway, here's the canon description on the descendants of the Rikudou sennin, and the distribution of his bloodline, along with my summary of what it entails.

Uchiha- Eyes of the Sage (i.e. Sharingan)

The sharingan allows for complete bullshit. The end. I believe that it is a mutation of the Rinnegan created by the Juubi's presence in the Rikudo Sennin. What I find unrealistic are the things that can be done with the sharingan in the current and most recent arcs almost completely disregard chakra costs, as well as how strong they make the bearers become in such a ridiculously short amount of time. (see: Sasuke) Hell, the only "weakness" to the Mangekyou is that you eventually go blind. The solution is so retarded, it doesn't even make it an actual weakness! Get a new pair of eyes and they evolve into something even stronger! Augh. Whatever.

Senju- Body of the Sage (Chakra Focus)

Most people would think that the Senju bloodline is the Mokuton, but I disagree. For the number of Senju that there have been mentioned in the story, only one has been actually noted to use Mokuton. But! All the Senju mentioned in the story have had some special affinity to an extreme with their chakra. Tobirama had a ridiculous control over water based chakra, and Tsunade has a ridiculous control over her chakra in general... But she IS an Uzumaki as well, soooo... I think her regeneration seal is that Uzumaki seal mastery peeking through the bushes. Hashirama was strong, even without using the Mokuton, which is water and earth chakra control to an extreme. So, my theory on the Senju bloodline is that it permits a ridiculous control over an element of the body's chakra coils.

Uzumaki- Life of the Sage (SOOOPER VITALITY!)

I'm adding Uzumaki for the sake of them being related to the Senju. Personally, I don't think Hashirama was the one to control the Kyuubi like they say he did. Granted, Yamato was able to restrict Naruto from unleashing any tails, but remember the kid is an Uzumaki.

My reasoning for calling it the Chakra of the Sage, even when I gave the Senju Chakra Focus is the fact that they are seal masters, and their chakra is ridiculously potent. Even with only a small part of herself sealed in her son, Kushina was able to slam Kyuubi with little effort using those chakra chains, which I believe are a kind of physical manifestation of the chakra performing the effects of the seal. Given time, (and some training) I believe Naruto could create them too.

Uzumakis also have large chakra pools, because despite the fact that Kyuubi's chakra is leaking into Naruto's coils, it's still a trickle. Few people would be able to throw chakra around like him.

Then there's the vitality that they seem to possess, or maybe it was just Kushina's genes in general, but I believe that if it wasn't for that 13+ foot long nail stuck through her chest, she would have survived the removal of Kyuubi. Hell, she was strong enough to hold the bastard down for a few moments _with_ it sticking in there, so that's a testament to _something_... Then there's Naruto's Vitality... Not all of it could possibly be related to Kyuubi. Jinchurikis don't get that many benefits from what I can tell when they are not being utilized actively, other than a few minor things. The regeneration is something that I believe comes from the Uzumaki, but regenerating cells like that must consume record amounts of Chakra... (see: Tsunade) So that's the thing that Kyuubi actively augments by funneling chakra when wounded. Other things like being energetic, resistant to illness, harder to knock out; those are signs I consider to be part of the enhanced vitality.

There's one last thing: Extended life span. Just how long we talkin' here? Anyone got any reasonable ideas? Mito was an old fart in the brief moment she was in the manga, and Kushina was what, 7? Tsunade had to be at least 33 at that point, and Mito was her Grandmother, sooo... She was at least over 115 years old by my estimation. Whatevs.

Next rant: WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH ALL THE SASU/NARU YAOI? UGH! Just go die, fangirl yaoi lovers! I've literally seen 10 sasu/naru yaoi fanfics in a row with more than 5000 words. I think it was followed by a Kaka/Naru... Just because Naruto likes Sakura and she happens to have the figure of... An ironing board... With the curvature of... The previously mentioned object... Doesn't mean he's a gay prostitute that's looking for love being squirted up his ass! Ugh. Even though this is fanfiction, please use elements of the actual source material to faithfully produce something that doesn't make my eyes bleed.

Final rant: If you are a non-native English speaker, (I.E. English ain't your primary language in your household) please stay out of the English section of fanfiction if you do not have a beta that IS a native English speaker. It doesn't matter what part of the world the English comes from, (USA, Canada, England, Scotland, Ireland, Australia) as long as you have someone with the intelligence higher than that of a muffin, you should\not have much of a problem.

Sorry about the two pages of ranting. That shit builds up, y'know...? If any of y'all agree with me, hollah!

Naruto: Savior's Ascension

Chapter 3

(Line Break)

"Konan-chan, that letter also mentioned the Raikage calling a Kages summit." Naruto said, breaking the silence that was unknowingly filling the room until previously just mentioned. "We can take two shinobi to accompany us. Since the meeting is about the Akatsuki, I think it would be best if you were one of them."

"I... See... Wouldn't my presence be, well..." Konan paused, thinking of the Raikage's temperment.

"You would be one of my guards, so if he has a problem with it, then I'd leave as well!" Naruto said, pounding a fist on the new desk, grinning cheekily.

"He'd be an absolute moron if he didn't listen to someone with inside information on the organization anyway." Kurenai chipped in from behind her mountain of paperwork. "I say you should go, Konan."

"Right then... Now for my second... Hum... I've got it!" Naruto exclaims, evil grin forming on his face once again. He writes up two scrolls quickly and snaps his finger. Two anbu appear bowing. "Neko, Anigumu*, take these scrolls to their respective addressees."

The two Anbu give their affirmatives before shunshining out of the tent/office.

"I know what the first scroll was for, but what about the second one...?" Kurenai asks, standing up.

"I'll need a stand in, so I called for Kakashi. I told him to show up at 3:00 on the scroll, so he should get here in five minutes or so if my plan works." Naruto says casually. "If he doesn't, then I'll know that he actually DOES make a point to show up two hours after actuall expected, other than what's written."

"Smart idea..." Kurenai mused. Konan looked confused. Seeing the look, Kurenai decided to elaborate. "Kakashi is notorious for being a couple hours late for almost everything, so Naruto-kun here is attempting to trick him."

"Will that actually work...?" Konan asked in a deadpan. Kurenai shrugged. At that moment, Anigumu shunshined back into the office, bowing.

"Hiashi Hyuuga is waiting for you outside the office. Shall I let him in?" Naruto nodded and the Anbu shunshined outside. Not a moment later, the Hyuuga clan leader walked in with the usual regal dignity that he possessed, though the bags under his eyes showed that he, too, was feeling the strain of things.

"You called, Hokage-sama?" He asked.

"Please, Hiashi, call me Naruto. I hate formalities..." Naruto retorted, waving it off. "Have a seat. You look like you need it..." Hiashi smirked and gave a small chuckle before sitting down with a weary sigh.

"Heh, I figured that you would say something like that, but I wasn't going to test it. You are right though... Times are trying as of late..." The Hyuuga leader said after sitting down in the comfy chair. "Regardless, what is the reason for calling me here? Forgive me for the bluntness, but I am genuinely curious... Not that I mind the small break either."

"Right." Naruto stood up and handed a copy of the letter to Hiashi. "I know you may not like Kumo right now, with what happened those years ago, but leadership has changed, as well as the situation in the Elemental Countries."

Hiashi read through the letter before sighing.

"You want me to accompany you to the Land of Iron, do you not?" Hiashi asked tiredly. Naruto nodded. "I'm flattered, but why me? Surely there are those that are stronger than me."

"I know, but you are a clan leader after all." Naruto says. "Even if you aren't the strongest shinobi, you are still among the top 20 in Konoha. But that's not the reason I want you to come with me."

"Oh?"

"Again, you are a clan leader; of one of the most well known in the Elemental Countries, no less. Your presence shows the confidence that your clan has in such a young kage, as well as how seriously Konoha is taking the Summit." Naruto began explaining sagely. "There's also the fact that you can use your Byakugan to detect lies and stuff. But there is one more thing..."

"One more thing...?" Hiashi repeats. "I was already convinced halfway through, but I'm curious as to the last reason."

"I'm really new at politics. I figured with you and your experience..." Naruto began with a sigh, letting the point sink in to the tired Hyuuga, who started uncharacteristically laughing.

"I must be more exhausted than I thought if those didn't come to mind immediately." Hiashi said, feeling a bit more refreshed after the good laugh. "I will accompany you, even though I would have done so regardless because it is my duty as a Konoha Shinobi."

"Great! Think of it as a little vacation on the trip there. Let's leave a few days early so we can take a small detour to a spa that's on the way... You look like you could use it."

"Hn." Hiashi grunted, frowning, before taking a look in the mirror and grimacing. "You're right, Naruto-san... Even my bags have bags."

"Great! Then it's settled, dattebayo!" Naruto grins. At that moment, Kakashi shunshined into the tent.

"Oh... My... It worked...?" Kurenai gasped, disbelief apparent on her features. Naruto gave her a thumbs up.

"What worked...?" Kakashi asked quizically. "Anyway, sorry I'm late."

Kurenai snickered at that point before whispering the whole story into the Hyuuga clan leader's ear. Needless to say, that got the clan leader to smirk.

"Ignore them, Kakashi-sensei. I called you here for a reason." Naruto said, face turning slightly red at having to hold in his laughter. "There is a Kage's Summit in the Land of Iron, and I need you to run Konoha in my absence. Duty calls, ne?"

Kakashi nodded.

"I suppose so... I guess I'm getting roped into the job, regardless of what happens..." Kakashi sighs. "At least it's only temporary. Hopefully Tsunade-sama will wake up when you're gone and lend a hand."

Naruto nodded, standing up from his comfy chair and gesturing to Kakashi to sit in it.

"You should get to work. As you know, Kurenai is my assistant, so she'll be yours too." Naruto explains, stretching audibly. "The three of us need to get ready to leave tomorrow, so... Yeah. That's it, really. Laters!"

Naruto walked out with his hands behind his head after giving a casual backwards wave, Konan and Hiashi following him.

Kakashi looked over at the stack of evilness looming on the master 'in' pile and a sigh escaped his lips.

"Why do I feel like I just got shafted...?"

(Line Break)

"Hey Konan, I think you'll be needing a different outfit..." Naruto points out roughly two minutes after leaving his tent. Konan looks at her Akatsuki coat and palms her forehead before merely ripping it off and tossing it into the ether. Under her coat, she was wearing a skin-tight bodysuit that showed off her curves quite well. (I think that's how Kishimoto originally designed her, w/o the coat... I forgot the specifics of the outfit. Eh.)

"Er... I suppose that could... Um... *gulp* Work..." Naruto blushes, seeing the woman underneath the coat. He was merely guessing as to her definitions earlier. It _pays _to be right, dammit! "How about a new coat though...? I can't look away..."

"Um, sure, I guess. Is there a problem though with me dressing like this...?" Konan asked, examining herself, her movements accentuating her curves even more and causing several construction workers to pass out.

"Yes and no..." Naruto says.

(Line Break)

Naruto is seen walking down the street with Konan (plus a new coat and shinobi pants!) and Hiashi. Naruto and Hiashi were sporting tissues up their nostrils, but paid no heed to them. Konan had a slight smirk. Naruto stopped to rub at his eye briefly before addressing the Hyuuga clan head.

"We'll meet out at the gate at 0500 hours, so get your sleep." Naruto says. Hiashi nods before disappearing in a shunshin. Konan decided to stick around and follow Naruto as he got ready to go.

(Line Break)

Sasuke Uchiha was barely 10 miles outside of Konoha when an orange mask wearing man warped in front of him and his team. Not surprised at the action, he just halted, expression indifferent.

"And where do you think you're going, Sasuke-chan...?" Madara asked. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at the way he was addressed.

"I'm going after the elders. Is there something you wanted?" He responded. Madara's visible eye narrowed.

"I don't think so. You failed to capture the Hachibi as I ordered you to." This time, a visible reaction was given by the normally stony faced Uchiha. That of shock. He, however wasn't the first to voice objections.

"What the hell do you mean? We all saw Sasuke-kun beat that guy!" Karin shouted, holding her glasses with one hand. Madara snickered darkly before tossing a giant tentacle on the ground.

"Oh, you _gotta_ be shitting me...!" Suigetsu moaned. "If that wasn't so sad, I would be laughing my ass off now!"

"Regardless, Konoha has been leveled by Pein. Going there would be pointless." Madara says with an indifferent shrug.

"Someone had to have survived. I don't think anyone could have possibly killed an entire village that easily." Juugo remarked. Madara nodded in agreement. At that moment, a man resembling a plant materialized out of the ground.

"Zetsu, anything to report?" Madara asked, turning his head.

"**Oh, I think you'll find this interesting, Madara...** It seems that Pein was killed by the Fourth's Legacy, and is now the Hokage."

"That is... Disconcerting. An Uzumaki like Pein is no pushover, not even I can beat him in my current state." Madara mused, hand on his chin. "Not to mention that the council actually recognized him as the most powerful shinobi in Konoha... I was actually expecting them to put Danzo in."

"Wait, what? Who is the 'Fourth's Legacy'...?" Sasuke shouted, enraged.

"Hm...? It seems Konoha _is_ filled with morons after all." Madara quipped. Sasuke scowled in turn. "Tell me, have you seen anyone that resembled the Fourth Hokage in any way...?"

Sasuke took a moment to think it over. He knew that Minato Namikaze was blonde, had spiky hair, and used the Rasengan quite often, but was most famous for his Hiraishin technique.

"Here's a hint. His wife was the Hot-blooded Habanero, Kushina Uzumaki... If you can't figure it out from here, I'd say that you have issues."

"Wait, the... You mean, Naruto is...?" Sasuke spluttered. Madara clapped with fake glee.

"Marvelous! You do have a brain after all. Yes, the current Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, is the son of the Fourth Hokage and also an Uzumaki, a descendant of the Rikudou sennin, like you and I."

"Th-that's..." Suigetsu stutters. Sasuke's eyes show absolute shock before he chuckles, then erupting into outright laughter, placing his hand on his forehead and leaning backwards at the same time.

"Oh dear, I seem to have broken him..." Madara states amusedly. "A feat in itself. I wasn't sure if it was possible to screw that head up any more..."

"What is this to you, a game?" Karin shouts at the masked man.

"Hm? A game...?" Madara repeats.

"Toying with Sasuke-kun's mind like that, what you're doing with Akatsuki... Is this just a game to you?" Karin shouts hysterically. Madara's visible eye narrows, and Karin finds herself lifted in the air, hand constricting throat, the offending hand belonging to the elder Uchiha.

"Listen, _child_... Before you begin shouting off that self-righteous nonsense about playing with lives, look at your own past with Orochimaru. What did that snake do to all those people?" He sneers. "Those people suffered for no reason other than to advance that fool's insatiable lust for techniques."

"Guh..." Madara tsked and hurled the red headed girl into a tree before walking away.

"I _will_ create a world of peace... _My_ world." Madara says, looking back at her for a moment. He then casually throws a rock at the still hysterical Sasuke. "Shut the hell up, chuckles. You have work to do."

"No, I'm going after the elders." Sasuke answered, rubbing the sore spot on his head. Madara sighs while shrugging in apparent defeat.

"What did I tell you...? You are not going to Konoha. There are plenty of Shinobi there that can defeat you easily." Sasuke glared at the man. "And don't throw that whole defeating Itachi thing around. He had one foot on a banana peel and another in a grave as it was... All _you_ did was give him that last... Little... Push. And here's the best part; Pein was stronger than I am at this moment."

"Madara, it seems that Konan has abandoned Akatsuki in favor of the Jinchuriki as well." Zetsu added.

"...And Konan is on their side now too." Madara added without skipping a beat. "So before you get killed, there is something we must do first."

"...Hn. Whatever."

"Good boy."

(Line Break)

"Okay, you guys ready to go?" Naruto asks Hiashi in full battle gear and Konan in... *nosebleeds* ... They nod in affirmation. "Right. Let's get this done with. Onward to Iron Country!"

And that does it for this chapter, I'm afraid. For some reason, seeing a new Five Dollar Footlong commercial from subway seems to have just shot my writing willpower down the proverbial shit vacuum cleaner.

*Unrelated sidenote* Dropping a motorcycle on your foot hurts like hell.

Read and review folks, because your heartfelt reviews are like my crack... Oh wait, I'm not a druggie. Um, well I am a fan of the sauce... Rum more specifically. Regardless, REVIEW DAMMIT!


	4. Rant

Okay, not a chapter. No-hohohohohooooooooooooo. Just a little message to those piss ants on this site who claim to be writers. Yes, it's a rant. Apparently, my last rant spread the wrong mojo, since the shit I was complaining about has _worsened_.

Yes. I'm sick of the bullshit people are posting and calling it good. And while I realize that it's just fanfiction, and just for fun, there's only a certain amount of shit that can be tossed helter skelter on ffnet before I get seriously pissed. Time to start my rants.

Before you write your Naru/Hina fanfic, look around for roughly 10 minutes. YOUR PLOT EXISTS! Guess what? You don't even need to write your story, someone else already wrote it for you! Don't get me wrong, I like Hinata. But people, there's a reason why there's 30+ women on the filter to choose from. I will read a Naru/Hina fic IF I find that there's a scrap of original plot in there, but it seems that every other writer on the site seems to not read any fanfiction at all before posting their story. The plots are so similar I just focus the hate on the person for bothering to waste my time! There are about 3,897 Naru Hina fanfics out there (all ratings) with a word count greater than 5,000. The actual number may be higher at the time of me posting this. Just a little scale.

Fanfics that have Naruto start at ages 4-7. Stop it! It's annoying the hell out of me! The only reason you have him at that age is so you can rewrite his personality by the time he's at the academy or some other stupid shit! The branching off to this is the opportunity to have him be abused by the villagers and awaken a bloodline and kill the villagers with Sarutobi appearing and either hugging a crying Naruto or a catatonic one. Then, scene pans over to the angry council demanding the execution or exile of the demon brat, bla bla bla.

Songfics. Just... Die.

Highschool fics. Fuck you! It isn't Naruto if you try to pull that crap!

Crossovers can kiss my ass. They ruin the Naruto-ness of it all.

Pointless bashing. This is a waste of time, and is used by crappy authors who can't write a person's personality without their own preconceived notions about them. When writing, you have to be objective, otherwise it comes across as juvenile! While yes, there is such a thing as a reality check,

Anonymous flamers who are either a) too much of a chicken shit to face the consequences of their own actions or b) by being exposed as a hypocrite when people find out that they were just jealous fags who know that their own fics suck ass.

People who fave my stories without leaving a review as to _why_ they faved it. Tell me, dammit! WHY DO YOU LIKE MY SHITTY STORIES?

Tayuya swearing every 3 words. Tayuya is not my uncle! She shouldn't be swearing that much! She didn't swear that much in the anime (I've watched it in japanese) so she shouldn't be swearing that much! Once every 2-3 sentences is a reasonable amount in a standard conversation.

Gay/pedo Orochimaru. Yes, I'll say it. Gay/pedo-bashing Orochimaru annoys the hell outtta me. Like I said above, I respect all the characters when writing and will look to all of their motives, likes and dislikes before writing them. Orochimaru is attracted to power and jutsus. Why is he so seemingly attracted to young men in canon...? Well, would _you_ like to transfer your soul to an 80 year old woman incapable of ninjutsu...? And I do believe he is a bit sexist, believing that men are more capable shinobi. Either that or the boys he runs into are more talented than the girls. *shrugs*

Retarded Danzo. Danzo is not retarded. If things are going well in Konoha, he would see no reason to meddle in it. Why do you think we never even heard of him until Shippuden...? Because things were going well for the village. Danzo would never purposely cripple the village. His whole existence is dedicated to making Konoha the dominating village in the world, not oppressing Tsunade, Hiruzen and Naruto.

Kyuubi talking to Naruto while he's not in the mindscape. This is just a stupid concept to begin with. Why would Minato design a seal that would do that? It's designed to filter the chakra, not the thoughts. The phenomenon should only be possible when drawing on the Kyuubi's chakra, as seen in the manga/anime.

Yaoi. Any Yaoi haters can identify with this one. All the fangirls who think that Sasuke could do no wrong should douse themselves in hydrochloric acid until they die. And then there are those who just make things so AU that it's not even Naruto anymore _just_ so that they can stick Sasuke with Naruto and start packing fudge! And here's the kicker: There are roughly 8,286 Naru/Sasu fanfics out there of all ratings with more than 5,000 words. This is a combination of yaoi, friendship, and femsasu. How much do you wanna bet that 8,000 of those fics are yaoi, since the majority of them are from the M-rated section. Isn't it _wonderful_ that these fangirls are posting this much crap on here...? Hell, I've read a few, and they aren't even well written. Really all they are is just an "I love you" fest followed by an entire community that seems to have no problem with it (hell, every male is in a yaoi pairing in many yaoi fics.)

Self insertions (stop giggling, perverts) where the name _clearly_ does not fit in the universe. If you're going to do a self insert, MAKE YOUR NAME IN FUCKING JAPANESE! IT'S NOT THAT HARD TO DO! For example, my name in Japanese is Juuki Sashouhenrou. (shout out to those who can determine my name's meaning!) I don't care if it's a self insert! I'm still not gonna read it. It just makes it less painful while I'm scrolling through the fics I'm complaining about!

People who have a feeble grasp on the written English language, as well as introducing dialogue into the aforementioned persons fanfiction. This is a _**massive**_ peeve of mine, as I am someone who prides himself for having a moderately advanced mastery of the English language. While I myself am not perfect, and neither is anyone else for that matter, there is no excuse for some of the sad excuses for writing that I've found on here. In fact, since this is such a large topic, I'm going to break it down into additional paragraphs.

Tenses. Oh my god. Seriously? I deal with kids who have Mexican immigrant parents who have a better grasp on how to use tenses than some of the people I'm referring to, if not most. (Before you call me a racist, please remember that Spanish has a different syntax, and that these kids were raised on parents that speak spanish roughly 80-90% of the time.) Here's the simplest way to identify tenses: if it has already happened or is happening, then you place an -ed at the end of the word (In most cases. Although this is not always true, take note of the pattern.). If it is going to happen, then place the appropriate words letting someone know what is _going_ to happen. For example (past tense): "He stabbed him." "They were destroyed!" "She ran like hell." Now, present tense: "He's stabbing him." "They are being destroyed!" "She's running like hell." And now, future tense: "He's going to stab him." "He will destroy them!" "She's going to run like hell." Get the point? Although there are patterns, it won't always work the same way. Just... Get it together.

Spelling. I hate it when people continuously spell character's names incorrectly. How is it possible when you know their name, it's spelled in the filters, is in Narutopedia, is said by other characters in the manga, and other people like me correct you? Oh my _gawd_. It's Konoha, not Kohona, Konaha, ect etc. It's not Tsuande, it's Tsunade! Jiraiya, not Jaraiya. You get the point? Augh. Disgraces.

One of my biggest peeves is an event that doesn't even have a word to describe it. Instead, I'll just show what is wrong with this event in the next sentence: "The shelve's were lined with Icha Icha books" There. I did it.(By the way, if you saw nothing wrong with that sentence, go outside and slap yourself eighteen times.) Do NOT give an apostrophe that shows possession when you have an S at the end of a word when there clearly is none! The _only_ other time the apostrophe is appropriate on a non-possessive word is when you are creating a contraction with a word that involves the word "is", such as "he's". Also, learn the plural version of the word. Do NOT add an apostrophe-S to the end of the word and call it good. I.e, stories. It's not story's. Again that only works when the story is in possession of something.

The standards in fanfiction have fallen too far.

Also, I think there needs to be a petition to add more filter choices. For example, if you're looking for NarutoXanyone fics, there should be a filter option to remove characters that you don't want. There should also be a yaoi filter so it makes things less ridiculous to sort through. Then, if there are still morons who intend to create highschool fics after this, then add that frigging filter too.

Well, that's all I can think of for now. I'll probably snap again sometime if it gets worse. If you guys agree with me (and please do!) then let me know! I'm sick of being silent about this crap! Hell, copy and paste this in your profile (as long as you give me credit for it.) and then add this message to the bottom of it:

All information on fanfic numbers was acquired March 1, 2011. Copy and paste this in your profile, and highlight everything that you agree with in bold. Italicize the things you are guilty of and add your name to this list: MK_Terra

Just in case this gets taken down.

Again, sorry for the lack of chapter this time. I'm working on it though!


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for the late as all mutha-fuckin' hell update, but I got lost on the road of life... No wait, I knew exactly what I was doing. Sorry. I _wasn't_ lost... Just too much damn traffic on it. My mom having breast cancer kinda was the kicker. She's doing fine now, sans a knocker.

There's something on my rant I forgot to mention about Yaoi... Why is it that in all yaoi fics that I've read that EVERYONE is gay? Is the writer trying to kill off the world's population or something? No, can't be. It'd make more sense if everyone was at least bi. That way populating the world wouldn't be as physics defying or as debauched... Seriously, mpreg? Who was the mental reject that thought that was in any way a plausible way for two guys to be stuck together in fanfiction...?

Anyway, I'm going to answer some general questions here that I'm too lazy to directly respond to.

Yes, Naruto is going to have a bloodline... Maybe two. He already has one in canon, regardless of how obscure they make it, him being a Jinchuuriki and all. "Is it the Kyuubi? Is he just special, and not just special enough to ride the short bus...?" In this story, it's cuz he's an Uzumaki and a descendant of the Rikudou Sennin. Whatever I do, deal wid' it.

Harem, Harem, Harem... What to do...? People have asked me that, as well as the pairing. I have no clue whether to make this a harem or not, but I will tell you this, and this should be a redundant statement with my quote/unquote epic rant that I posted recently. Hinata will _**NOT **_ be paired with him, or in a harem with him should I so choose to put him in one.

Y'know, it's funny, since years ago I was a devout naru/hina zealot. Now I just tolerate it. Maybe it's cuz the appeal of the gigantic knockers she's developed have worn off... And the fact that 75% of women in anime/manga have chests that grew 5 sizes that day?

Anyway, (again) glad I wasn't bombed with hate upon unbridled hate with the posting of that rant. Not that it would have affected me a whole lot... I would have been a little irked though. *shrugs*

Enough with the trivialities, onto the chapter. I felt I made everything just a bit too convenient in this one... I mean, really. Am I that lazy? Er... Don't answer that. I guess I just got sick of those wonderful fics that drag on f o r e v e r with absolutely no plot development, and by the time the plot starts developing, the writer is 13 chapters in and they haven't even returned from the two and a half year training trip, taken off to the wave mission, or left Konoha to go on the two and a half year training trip. Not to mention the writer gets bored from writing. Well, no shit! No plot development for 100K words will make anyone lose their mind, unless you are completely enthralled by the mundane!

For those who are wondering what some of the words I'm writing mean, follow what applies to you.

1. Go to school children, and stop reading M rated fics

2. Go upstairs and check your mother's dictionary

3. Yes, those words are English check a dictionary and stop proving that Americans are stupid.

4. Yeah, those words actually can be used on the internet in this era. Surprising! Shame that no one does. I blame cell phones for that.

19 year olds shouldn't sound like old men... We gots a problem, folks.

Chapter Four, Savior's Ascension

**Jishirin Hot Springs, male side**

"Aah... I needed this..." Hiashi sighs blissfully. "You got us the full spa treatment, correct?"

"Of course! I'm not stingy like granny is!" Naruto retorts. "We have two days here, since we left early. So, we get to relax for a while." Hiashi let a smile grace his face and sighed in contentment.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei told me that you were on my mom's team when you were genin... What was she like...?" Hiashi abruptly froze and his face paled faster than a splash of white paint tossed on a not-pale surface.

"Sh-she scared me..." Hiashi stuttered out. Naruto's jaw was agape for a few seconds before bursting into a roaring laugh that scared away the crows, them squawking "Baka!"

"Wow, how bad was she...?" Naruto managed to get out after catching his breath. Hiashi shuddered visibly.

"Her nickname was the Red Hot Blooded Habanero... For good reason." Hiashi began. "Even though her chakra control in conventional, low-level techniques was horrible, she was feared for another reason; her fiery red hair that splays out like a demon's when angered, high chakra reserves, incredible sealing skills, incredible vitality and the ability to withstand wounds that normal people would die from, but most of all, her Chakra Chains."

"Huhn? Chakra chains...?" Naruto repeated, tilting his head. Hiashi nodded before shifting his position. His ass cheek was falling asleep.

"Yes. I'm not sure whether all Uzumaki were able to do it, but it's something she was really good at. Using her chakra she would physically manifest the power to seal in the form of those chains." Hiashi explained. "Even now, I'm still not quite sure on that explanation she came up with..."

"Hm... She said it was a physical manifestation of sealing? Then why are they called... Chakra... Chains..." Naruto trails off, his face lighting up in surprise. "I get it! The physical manifestation of seals... The seals themselves don't work in the air! They need something to apply themselves to, so she created something like those chakra strings and applied the sealing chakra to them that way...!"

"That makes sense, and yet it is absolutely impossible to understand." Hiashi deadpans. "How is sealing chakra different than regular chakra?"

"Normally, it isn't. But I guess it can be considered like the elemental chakra, I suppose." Naruto explains to Hiashi, AND himself.

"Naruto-kun, did you know that the Rikudou Sennin was capable of creating something from nothing with only his chakra...?" A female voice asks from the other side of the wall.

"Konan-chan? How long were you there listening...? And also, what?"

"That's right... The Rikudou Sennin was able to create objects with just his chakra... And I remember that whenever Kushina-chan would use a high level Uzumaki sealing technique, chains would manifest themselves to do the task..." Hiashi adds, finger on his chin in contemplative thought.

"So... You're saying that my mom was bullshitting you with her explanation...?" Hiashi faceplanted in the hot water immediately on hearing that.

"Maybe not, Naruto-kun... I think she was just unable to explain it... Knowledge of the sage's abilities is hard to come by, so she was probably just trying the best she could based on what she knew..." Konan mused. "I think that the Uzumaki sealing abilities are really just the Rikudou Sennin's ability to create things from nothing... I think the chains themselves are just the default object created when your mother did that, since that apparently was what happened with Uzumaki sealing techniques..."

"Oh. So theoretically, I should be able to do that too?" Naruto asks. Hiashi stands up abruptly, leaving the baths, muttering something about "I re-he-he-heally don't need to have any flashbacks when I go to bed tonight..."

"Did Hiashi-sama leave?" Konan asks.

"Yeah... I wonder why?" Naruto responds.

"Did he say anything of note?"

"Naw, just muttering about nightmares with tomatoes. Not sure what he could mean by that, but what the hell, ne?" Naruto chirps back. "So, d'you think I could do that chakra chain thing?"

"Well..." Konan put a finger to her chin in contemplation. She could hear Naruto start to shift nervously in the other side of the onsen. Deciding to milk it for all that it was worth, she decided to delay any real helpful comments. "Hm..."

Naruto was sucking on the bottom of his lip, giving the dividing wall the puppy-eye stare, despite it being an inanimate object. Konan quirked a smile at the thought of his impatient squirming and decided to be productive again.

"I guess. Couldn't hurt to try." Konan said finally, with a shrug. Not that Naruto could see that... If he did, he would have passed out from blood loss, so it's probably for the best. "I don't think I could be of any help though, since I've never seen anything like that being used."

"NOOOOOO- wait, did you say that I can?" Konan stifled a giggle at his scream.

"I didn't say that, now did I? I said that you _might_ be able to..."

_'Well, I said "I guess", but he isn't going to nitpick the details.'_

"Hell yeah! I'm gonna start working on it now!" He shouted gleefully to the heavens, his reward being a pile of bird crap that missed him just barely.

**-With Kami-**

"Oh, just shut up, kid... I'm trying to sleep here...!"

Pblt!

**-With Naruto-**

*Splat*

"Hoo, that was close. Good thing I moved when I did. Damn, did an Albatross make that one? Yeesh." Naruto said, appreciating his luck at the moment, scratching the back of his head in his usual manner. "Meh, whatever. Kagebunshin!"

"Yeah, whaddya want?" A naked Naruto clone asked. Naruto wordlessly dispelled all the clones he summoned with a grimace.

_'Er... I think I'll go put some clothes on first.'_

**- Clothes having been donned-**

"You know, I would have been fine with you not getting dressed." Konan said in a blase manner, chin resting in her hand as she stared in a bored manner at the now clothed Naruto. Said Naruto turned the reddest he had ever turned, steam coming from his ears and all.

"E-e-errr... U-u-uhh... Nyuh... " Intelligent response, of course.

"Words, Naruto-kun. We use our words to speak." Konan chided playfully.

"Y-yeah? W-well, it's not often that someone tells me that they'd like to see a hundred-plus naked copies of yourself running around!"

_'Although...'_ He thinks to himself, Konan in mind. _'No! Bad Naruto!'_

"Hahahahahah! Well, I'm surprised it hasn't occurred to many of the women in Konoha." When someone represses any sexual desire for a long period of time, it'll tend to come out in an odd manner. Even if said person is generally naive about the subject.

With Konan, seeing Naruto clad only in a towel resulted in the thought of "pleasant!" Now, multiply that by 100. "PLEASANT TIMES ONE HUNDRED! SHUTDOWN IMMINENT! SQUEEEE!" Especially if your sensei has ever been Jiraiya at one point or another, you'll be bound to some form of scarring. Even if it has not been understood what the scarring is at first...

Konan was shaken from her reverie to see what looked like 300 Narutos... Looking constipated.

_'Well, there went that. Need to make sure that there aren't 300 filled pairs of pants in the next few minutes...'_

"Naruto-kun, I don't think that's the way you should do it..." Said she, with a deadpan look. Naruto stopped trying to go super-saiyan (tm) and looked back at the paper user.

"Eh? How would you do it, Konan-chan?"

"I would stop just trying to expel chakra from my body... Among other things..." Konan spoke the last part to herself. "Maybe it would help if you tried envisioning chains or whatever doing some sort of task for you?"

"Like what, S&M?" Naruto responded with immediately. There's more of that good old fashioned Jiraiya scarring!

"Uh, maybe later." Konan answered with a facepalm, which was used to conceal her blush. Gathering herself, images gone from her head at the moment, she tried again. "Maybe you could imagine them impaling that tree over there...?"

"Sure. Nnng...!"

"And try not to look like you're constipated..." Konan deadpanned.

And that's it for now. Short? Yes. Do you care? Substantially. Do I? Not particularly.

One of my reviews said something along the lines of me being "one of the best authors on the site".

... I most certainly am not! ...Although I do appreciate the sentiment.

Time for eighteen thousand favorite/alert notices in my inbox, but only 10 review alerts. You guys are doing it on purpose, aren't you?

To the stalkers of my other fics *cough* Reishin *cough* Orchamus *cough*, I'm working on those too, so please stretch that patience even more. I've been getting stuck on the road of life, because there's too much damn traffic holding me up!


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Okey. Some reviews. More fuckin' alerts than that though. Also, a flame! Can I respond to him/her directly w/o needing to do something like this? Nope! Flamers, you are another bunch of morons I and the fanfiction world can do without. Why? My rationale is that flamers are worthless, jealous sacks of garbage that refuse to log in merely because people like us can track them down and make fun of their own crappy stories. In fact, I think I'll answer your review riiiight here.

The review is for chapter 2, btw. Okay, my rationale for making those two women act like that is due to a few things. Yes, they are depressed, but one of them still has the hormones from pregnancy to deal with, and pregnant women are not exactly the most logical beings to deal with. Those hormones will remain for a while. Konan is naive to those sorts of things, and the emotions of essentially being forgiven, WHILE having her last friend (who was essentially insane for a long period of time) die in front of her will wreak havoc on her mind and emotions. Only sluts would do that? Huh. Well, this is a different example, but the premise for the erratic action is the same. Ever heard of Stockholm's Syndrome? Ya know, where you get kidnapped, and after a period of time, you start falling in love with your captor? The whole effect does not make an ounce of sense, yet it still happens in real life, and you're telling me that a few genuine comments that two women have not heard in a long time in their emotional states could not result in a glomp and a small makeout session that is most likely a one time thing? Remember, they are also shinobi, and they have a lot of other emotional baggage to deal with, so this could also play a part as well. And for your last statement, it's a reasonable statement and you are entitled to it. However, what one uses as a plot device is up to them.

Next time you flame, don't flame someone that has the intelligence to respond in turn. OR, have the guts to actually log in. I accept criticism, not anonymous 'you're a fucking moron' comments.

BTW, if you guys haven't noticed, this is an !Uzumaki Naruto. Every time I see someone making a Namikaze Naruto and they have him inherit millions of Ryo and other crap because it was "one of the founding clans" and what have you. Remember, Minato was one of those clanless, (prissy, according to Tomato-chan) geniuses that comes along once in a great while. Just because he was well versed in Space-time ninjutsu _doesn't_ give him a bloodline. Plausibility, people! Plausibility! Thinking outside the box and coming up with new ideas is one thing and highly encouraged, but going around and creating aspects that are so highly unrealistic that it just rends any semblance of opposition to shreds just drives me nuts.

Ok, I need to explain myself on crossovers. I was not all that specific on directing my hate. Crossovers that gently use aspects from other universes is fine. But remember, _gently_, motherfuckers! Minor aspects are fine, and good for plot twists that will eventually escalate into something wonderful. Tossing in Barthandalus (Fal 'cie pope guy that turns into ugly-ass face-mecha-thing) from FF13 is not only random, crazy, uncalled for, but plot destroying. Not sure how he'd actually fit into any reasonable plot that ends well, but just go with the example, m'kay?

Now, more complaints on fanfiction. I guess I can come up with a few of these now and then.

1. Authors that do not make any effort whatsoever to correct their writing when it concerns their English skills. I know it might be because I've been turning into the Simon Cowell of FFNet as of late, but when morons keep priding themselves on their "awesomeness" and absolutely refuse to clean up their format, as well as their spelling, then FUCKING PAY ATTENTION!

I'm no English teacher. Far from it. BUT! English IS my native speaking language. I've written stories for fun and had High School English teachers go over them. In fact, my original story, Scion's Grimoire is one of those. (I prolly ain't gonna touch that for a while.) It is a fact that I am quite proficient in the written and spoken English languages. I can also write in a Novel Style format. I don't do an exact Novel Style format when on ffnet for the fact that increased separation makes it easier on the readers to stay focused and not have their attention drawn elsewhere, like, for example, the line you just read. Believe me, I've done it. Eight times in a row. Friggin' clusterfuck, is what it was.

2. Bloodlines that make no sense for Naruto to ever have, simply because of the power that they give, and authors that give him more than 2 overpowered bloodlines. (Overpowered is a term that can be debated, but the easiest way to determine overpowering is "can it do what the Sharingan can?". Hell, Kishimoto makes the Rinnegan seem weaker than the Sharingan.)

It becomes just a murder-fest for Naruto, and then jealous Sasuke comes along, _"Where did the dobe get that power? I am an Uchiha! An elite! I deserve that power to avenge my clan!" _Because that's how Sasuke acts in 99% of fanfics where Naruto has a bloodline/s.

Now, for my analysis on the three great Doujutsu. Right, the Rinnegan is NOT the Sage's eye. Neither is the Sharingan. If you've seen pictures of the Rikudou Sennin, his eyes are a combination of both, leading me to believe that there was a certain reason for the different eyes.

The Rinnegan is weaker than the Sharingan overall. It has weaknesses that cannot be simply undone by replacing your eyes with someone else's. To fully utilize the Rinnegan, according to what I've seen so far in the Manga, is that you must create the Six Paths of Pain, by splitting your power and consciousness among six other bodies that are dead. This can be taxing for most minds, and essentially renders your main body useless, as seen by what happened to Nagato. The advantages to this are obvious. You can attack with six different bodies at once, with none of them being yours. You can utilize all of those associated abilites at once as well, since they can use their chakra as well.

Based on what the Akatsuki has been doing, and the fact that the Sealing Statue has Rinnegan eyes, the Rinnegan is a powerful implement when sealing is involved. Madara was quite adamant that Konan 'returned' the eyes. The abilities of the Rinnegan, as well as the way they are utilized lead me to believe that they evolved from the Uzumaki clan, which may have splintered off as a result of a Senju and Uchiha getting together. (They were enemies, remember? It's not too farfetched to believe that out of a hundred people, 1 on each side would fall in love.)

This creates the problem of "Wait, then wouldn't the Uzumaki have Sharingan then?" and I have the easy explanation. The Senju never have a specific, set, bloodline. Each one has been different. These two may have been outcasts of their clans, in the Uchiha's case, being weaker than the others, and being ostracized. The Uchiha genes may have been weaker in this particular person's case, allowing for the Senju bloodline to be able to dominate the result of what comes out. The Uchiha's genes would stabilize the Senju's bloodline, resulting in a more concrete result, such as the Uzumaki's vitality, sealing prowess, the ability to sense malice (so far only shown in Naruto and Mito's cases, but I'm going to include it), Chakra chains (shown so far only with Kushina. Again, I'm going with it.) and extensive lifespan. With every generation or so, someone may manifest the Rinnegan, with the name representing the Uzumaki Clans ability to transcend their ancestor's hatred, and the appearance resembling that of a maelstrom or ripples, which is the Uzumaki namesake. I personally think that the color that they have in the manga/anime is just a result of the Uzumaki's eyes generally being a shade of greyish-purple. I doubt that any of the wielders in the past were in possession of any serious skill with the Rinnegan, or else they wouldn't have been killed off like that.

As for Madara claiming that Nagato's eyes were "his", it may just be that Madara activated dormant genes that brought them out.

In case you can't tell, I'm giving Naruto the Rinnegan. Deal with it. He won't be as skilled with it as Nagato was, and the skills will be quite limited in comparison to Nagato's as well. In fact, he's been developing it since before he left Konoha.

Now, simply put, the Sharingan is the nuke in Rock Paper Scissors. Everything that anyone does is simply countered by the Sharingan. As long as you have them and can see through them, you can't die. You can cast undying flames that burn hotter than anything in the world, cast a genjutsu that distorts time and makes the user capable of dying from sheer mental stress, summon a suit of skeletal armor of sorts that protects you from all harm as long as it's around you (as well as attack.), you can create an alternate dimension in space and teleport things there, control bijuu without any real effort... Let me know if I forget anything... Not to mention that all of those aforementioned techniques are named after Shinto gods and goddesses. I wonder what Izanami will do? Fuck off, Kishi.

Recent chapters in the Manga have also led me to believe that Uzumaki make the best Jinchuriiki. Naruto's pefect Jinchuuriki cloak resembles the Rikudou Sennin in general appearance.

... That was a theory that should have been concluded the first time I started babbling about it in this story... -_-;

Well, if anyone wants to use my theory in any of their fics, go ahead. Just let people know that I started the theory. If it proves true, then I should get a cookie... A nice, big, soft, freshly baked one... And maybe a harem of all the Naruto girls, and with a few taking a bath in the fountain of youth. Yes, even Koharu. Hey, she was quite good looking when she was in that flashback with Tobirama naming Hiruzen his successor. Currently, she is a saggy faced prune. I don't wanna hit that...

Anyway,

Complaints? Check.

Long-ass theory that took up space that I coulda used for the story? Check.

Me being a horny guy? Check check checkity check!

I do not own Naruto, or any of the women that star in it as well in the fashion that is politically correct now. Sad. I'd never need to spank my monkey again... Oh well.

Also, don't yell at me for wishing to own fictional women. And no, I'm not referring to half of the women in Hollywood!

**Savior's Ascension, Chapter 5**

"That's new."

"What? What the hell is it?"

"Oh my... It's..."

"TELL ME ALREADY!"

"Well, it's blue... That's different."

"B-blue? Whaddya mean by 'different'?"

"Well, I guess it was because Nagato's eyes were purple to begin with..." Konan muses.

"Wait, is there something wrong with my eyes?" Naruto shouts out, frantically.

"... I think you should have a look."

Naruto shot up instantly and ran over to the nearest water source, and looked at his reflection in the water. His blue eyes had two concentric rings in the iris. Naruto gracelessly fell backwards on his ass and stared off in that direction. Konan made her way over and sat next to the young Hokage on the grass, draping an arm over his shoulder. They sat that way for a few minutes, not even moving.

"... Pe-Nagato and I were related, weren't we?" Naruto finally asked.

"Not immediately, but he was an Uzumaki, yes." The paper user responds. "You're getting the Rinnegan ."

"That much I can tell just by looking at them..." Naruto says with a smirk. "But why now, after all this time?"

"It takes time, and yours may have been dormant. Did something happen that could have activated the manifestation?" Naruto looks at her with a deadpan expression on his face. "O-oh... Right... Um... Well, that wasn't long enough ago... Anything else?"

"Well, Itachi made me eat a magic crow."

"Naruto-kun..."

"No, I'm serious." Naruto responds, standing up.

"Well, what makes you think that makes any difference?" She asks back, leaning back on her hands, pushing her bust out. Thankfully for Naruto, he wasn't really paying attention to that.

"Well, if someone shoved a bird down your throat, you'd kind of remember it as some kind of... Um... What's the word I'm looking for...?"

"Catalyst?" Konan offered.

"Yeah. That one." Naruto nods. "You'd remember something like that though... Too wierd to pass up."

"I suppose. We are shinobi though. Wierd is part of the job description." Konan shrugs. "Did Itachi say anything? He's not one for doing pointless things."

"Well, he said something about 'taking some of my power', and then he left." Naruto mused. "I think that was right before Sasuke killed him..."

"... I think that crow was part of his Yatagarasu..." Konan mused. "But that must have been what did it."

Hiashi finally made himself known, after listening in on most of the conversation.

"This is not how you relax, Hokage-sama." He chides. "Dwell on your eyes later."

"Hiashi-san, this is actually quite important." Konan responds neutrally. "The Rinnegan at its base level can manipulate gravity, so I think Naruto-kun should experiment with it in the time we have before we leave."

"Whatever happened with the chains that he was working on yesterday?" Hiashi asks.

"Don't ask." Naruto and Konan respond in perfect deadpanned sync. Hiashi shrugs and finds himself a spot to sit down at. He then activated his Byakugan and got comfortable.

"Well, I intended to relax, but I can help you with your chakra flow using my Byakugan, Hokage-sama."

"That would help. Naruto-kun, you remember Deva-path's gravity attack, Shinra Tensei, right?"

"Um, is that the one that blasts everything out of the way?"

"Yes. Now, imagine channeling your chakra through your eyes and then pool it at your hand." Konan orders.

"Alright, now what?"

"Hold it out, and imagine a wave of pure force emanating outwards, completely unstoppable." Konan continues. She gets a look of question from the both of the males. "T-that's how Nagato explained it to me... Back before the Paths of Pain were created."

"O-ok... Now, SHINRA TENSEI!" Naruto shouts. Nothing. "Um..."

"You managed to move a leaf. I noticed your chakra flow isn't filtering through your eyes like Konan-san said it should. Try again."

_'Ok... Through my eyes, pool at my hand, imagine a wall of unstoppable force...'_

"Shinra Tensei!" In a remarkable twist of fate, instead of a wall of unstoppable force emanating from Naruto's hand, an angry squirrel flew into his outstretched and proceeded to act like an angry squirrel. "AAAAGH! GET IT OFFA ME! GAAAAH!"

"That was Bashou Ten'in. The exact opposite of what you're supposed to do." Konan sighs, hand on her forehead.

"I had no idea what to make of it that time... I was more surprised at the squirrel being yanked from the forest..." Hiashi said with a deadpan.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING? GET IT OFF OF MEEE!"

"Not it." Hiashi says. Konan shrugs, and with a smile, encases the furious rodent in paper before tossing it back into the woods.

"... That was fucking retarded!" Naruto shouts. "What did I do wrong?"

"I have no idea. Again, I was more interested in the squirrel..."

"Yes, how _did_ he manage to grab a target that small, and pull it at him, especially when he was intending for the exact opposite to happen...?" Konan muses.

"Hn. Flying squirrel." Hiashi muses with a smile, Before shaking his head abruptly "My apologies. I apparently really am in need of this vacation. I can see that I am of no use whatsoever. I shall take my leave. The hotsprings are calling me again..."

"No Byakugan, Hiashi!" Naruto shouts after him.

**- An undeterminable amount of time later*-**

"So, this is where we're going to meet with the other four kages? Eh. Konan-chan, you have your new headband on?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun."

"Can we move along? I blend in with the surroundings too well." Hiashi adds. "Also, I can't feel my toes..."

"Yeah, uhuh." Naruto says, waving his concerns off. "I wonder what the other kages are like...?"

"Hey, is that Naruto...?" A male voice says. "Hey, Gaara, look!"

"Huhn? Hey! It's make-up dude!" Naruto shouts back cheerfully. Kankuro face vaults into the snow.

"IT'S WAR PAINT, YA BRAT!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you wanna tell your boyfriend." Naruto quips back. "Hey, Gaara, and... What's your name again?"

"Temari, blondie. How can you keep forgetting my name?" Temari says with a smile, walking over to Naruto. She surprises everyone by wrapping him in a big hug, cracking his back audibly in the process.

"C-can't... Breathe...!" Naruto wheezes out. Temari smirks and lets him go, him landing in the snow.

"Naruto. It's good to see you." Gaara says. Naruto smiles cheekily, hoisting himself back up. "I heard that you were appointed Hokage through my spies, but I originally dismissed it as a rumor. I'm glad to be proven wrong."

"Heh. Thanks, Gaara."

"Yo, what happened to your eyes, squirt?" Kankuro asks, leaning in a bit awkwardly.

"Er... I'll explain that later. All I can say is that it has to do with my clan." He answers. "We gotta get in there... MY toes are starting to go numb."

"THANK you!" Hiashi shouts. Everyone looks at the man incredulously. "What?"

**-The Kage's Summit-**

"Alright. We will now begin the first ever Kage's Summit. Please take off your hats and state your name." A grizzled old Samurai with bandages on his head says. "Raikage-dono?"

"I am the Raikage, A."

"Mizukage, Mei Terumi."

"Kazekage, Gaara no Sabaku."

"Feh. Young brats. Oonoki of the Two Scales, Tsuchikage."

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Rokudaime Hokage, Dattebayo!"

"Hah, good to see some energy from young folks nowadays!" Oonoki says with a smirk. "But you seem a little young to be Hokage, along with the Kazekage. I'm wary of your lack of experience..."

"Tsuchikage-dono, please hold back your comments for now. As for the purpose of this summit, Raikage-dono, will you begin? You are the one that called for this meeting to begin with." A stood up loudly and slammed his hands into the table.

"I've called this summit because of a group of missing nin called Akatsuki. They are running about and capturing Jinchuuriki! Something must be done about them!" He said passionately. "I don't trust any of you though, especially with your connections to them!"

"That's absurd, you big oaf!" Oonoki shouts back.

"I have numerous reports of you using Akatsuki many times in the past, and there are members from every other village in the organization!" The Raikage shouts snarls back. "The greatest number of them being from Konoha! What do you have to say, Hokage?"

"That's true. However, there's a bigger problem than you realize." Naruto looked at Mifune. "May I?"

"Yes, please, Hokage-dono." Naruto stands up.

"Konoha was obliterated in the last month by who we thought was the leader of Akatsuki. There is little more than a crater left, but there were no casualties and we are in the process of rebuilding. I have with me an ex-member of Akatsuki. Konan, if you would?" At Naruto's declaration, A's hands grabbed his edge of the table and started cracking it.

"Keep your temper under control, Raikage-dono." Mifune ordered. A relented but still kept a scowl on his face.

"I am Konan, I was the right hand of the original leader of the original Akatsuki." There was more outrage at this, but not just from the Raikage this time. "Now I know you must want to kill me right now, but this is important. The Akatsuki that I was part of was completely different than the one that is terrorizing the Elemental Nations now."

"Get on with it, girl!" Oonoki growls.

"My apologies, Tsuchikage-sama. Our original leaders were Yahiko and Nagato Uzumaki, along with myself when we were trying to bring peace to Amegakure. Our creation was inspired by Jiraiya of the Sannin, who wished for nothing more than for the world to stop fighting and be in peace." Konan says sadly. "All that changed after the death of Yahiko, and Nagato killing Salamander Hanzo. We were approached by a masked man, he went by the name of Uchiha Madara..."

"Ooh, I love this part. Continue, please...!" A voice said from everywhere.

"Madara...!"

Madara Uchiha swirls into existence right on the table.

"Yep! Got it in one, Konan-chan!"

**-TBC!**

Read and review folks! Wait, why am I telling you to read it when this is clearly already at the bottom...? Eh. Review!

*- Undeterminable amount of time is referring to the fact that there really is no distance scale and speed scale in the Naruto-verse. The only real scale given is with Minato's Hiraishin, and that's only 'cuz it's instant. That's easy to scale: anywhere at any time.

Yatagarasu is a three legged crow from Shinto mythology that was the messenger for the gods. I figured, "hey, why not give the Sharingan another god-named ability?" and that was born. It IS a crow that Naruto gets shoved down his gullet though, so I went with that.


End file.
